


Protect Those Who Can't

by Applecheese7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Famous Harry, Louis in High School, M/M, Non-Famous Louis, Top Harry, Yonger Louis, but not really, non of the other boys appear, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applecheese7/pseuds/Applecheese7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the outcast and loner of the school who is bullied by a boy named Mason. One day his boyfriend Harry protects him and brings him back to London with him. The tags tell you what happens there.<br/>Just a one-shot that got out of hand and I honestly have no regrets nor shame for writing this. Except I feel extremely dirty for writing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect Those Who Can't

The bell rang and Louis stood up from his desk and grabbed all his books and walked into the halls. Students raced out of classes and to their lockers or friends, excited the school week was over and the weekend had started.

Louis slowly walked to his locker and started putting all the books and folders he would need into his bag when suddenly a hand slammed his locker shut.

Louis looked over to his side and he felt the blood drain from his face. The person who had closed his locker was none other than Mason Andrews, the one person who seemed to hate Louis more than everyone else.

He hated Louis for a number of things, Louis was gay, he had this weird way of moving his wrists, he was short, he wore glasses, and a whole bunch of other reasons. Basically he hated everything about Louis that Louis can’t possibly control.

The bullying had started years ago and now, this year, it had seemed to pick up and it got to the point of Louis having bruises everywhere, even a sprained rib once. That was not fun for Louis at all, especially when Mason never stopped bullying him during that month.

“Well, if it isn’t the gay outcast, the one who just doesn’t fit in and is unloved by everyone.” Mason said to Louis, his voice booming out and alerting everyone in the hall a fight was about to start.

“What did you just say?” said a deep voice coming from behind Mason.

“You heard me you…” Mason drifted off when he noticed none other than Harry Styles, world famous actor, model, and singer. 

Everyone in the school loved Harry for his looks, charm, and amazing acting skill. All the guys wanted to be him and the girls wanted to get with him. So the fact he was in the school and protecting Louis seemed to stop people from what they were doing.

“I said what did you just say?” Harry said getting closer to Mason, towering over him like a giant over a little ant.

Mason couldn’t speak, too in shock that Harry Styles was in front of him and that he would actually protect someone as weak as Louis.

“That this boy is an outcast and unloved.” Mason said, suddenly gaining confidence after nearly peeing himself in fear over Harry.

“Let me tell you a little about Louis before I beat you up. Louis is loved by many, including myself, and he is more popular than you could every wish to be.” Harry said as he advanced toward Mason so they were standing face to face.

“Why do you care about the outcast?” Mason asked Harry, wanting to know just how Louis knew Harry.

“This boy that you are bullying happens to be my boyfriend and I really don’t take kindly to those who use their advantage of height or strength over ones who can’t physically do as such.” Harry said looking down at Mason.

“He’s your boyfriend!” Mason exclaimed in a shocked voice and looked Harry up and down. Harry was seen as a womanizer in every paper and tabloid and the fact he was gay just wasn’t comprehensible for such a small mind.

“Yeah. Now I suggest you run before I show you how it feels for someone who is bigger and stronger than you to beat you up.” Harry said looking down at Mason menacingly. 

Mason looked at Louis then back at Harry and finally back at Louis and decided it wasn’t worth it to beat Louis up since he didn’t feel like explaining to his Mom how he got a beat and why, but obviously he wasn’t about to tell Harry this.

“You know what,” he said. “Enjoy spending time with the loser, it’s not like he could possibly give you anything.” 

Mason then turned and walked away from the two boys and went to his locker. Everyone else was frozen in their spots, still shocked that Harry was there and even more at the fact he was dating Louis.

“Wanna get out of here?” Harry asked Louis holding his arm out for Louis’ backpack.

“Let me grab my coat,” he said handing Harry his backpack and opening his locker and grabbing his jacket and looking over all the stuff in his locker to make sure he had all the books he needed.

Louis put his jacket on and wrapped a hand around Harry’s waist. Harry put Louis’ backpack over his right shoulder and put his left arm over Louis’ shoulder and gave him a kiss on him temple. 

Every eye followed them as they walked out the front doors and to Harry’s Range Rover. Harry helped Louis get into the car and gave him a quick kiss before he closed the door and walked over to the driver’s side and got in.

Harry turned the car on and backed out and started driving to his apartment in London, which was about an hour drive. He gave Louis the packed lunch he had packed when he visited Louis’ house to get a bag for him for the weekend.

“Thanks. You have no idea how hungry I’ve been all day. The lunchroom had basically nothing edible in it so I was stuck with a bag of chips and some weird yogurt thing with nuts.” Louis said as he opened up the lunch bag and pulled out the sandwich and began to eat.

“Did you at least like the nuts?” Harry asked with a tiny smirk on his face.

Louis stopped chewing for a second and looked over at Harry to see if he honestly wanted to know or he was asking as a joke.  
“Yes,” Louis began with a devilish smile on his face. “But I prefer your nuts more.”

Harry started coughing; not expecting Louis to answer that way, Louis rarely answered any jokes like that except when he was trying to see Harry react.

“You are actually trying to kill em I swear to god!” Harry said taking a quick peak at Louis and saw he was still eating but was smiling at the same time.

“Maybe, maybe not, you’ll never know.” Louis said calmly as he put the garbage left from his sandwich into the lunch bag and pulled out the chips from the bag.

“May I have a chip?” Harry asked giving a quick look over at Louis who was enjoying his chips.

“Sure.” Louis said grabbing a chip and holding it in front of Harry’s face.

Harry went to go bite into the chip but Louis dragged it farther away from his face before he could bite into it.

“Now don’t play games with the driver of the car Lewis,” Harry said. “I control how long it’ll take to get to my apartment and when we eat because you know you can’t cook anything without it burning so be nice.”

Louis held the chip back in Harry’s face and put the chip in Harry’s mouth when he opened it.

“Thank you.” Harry said while turning the blinker on to get onto the highway.

The rest of the car ride was filled with Louis and Harry joking with each other and singing very obnoxiously to songs on the radio, just doing the things they usually did in long car rides together.

When they finally got to Harry’s apartment they drove through the hordes of paparazzi and into the parking garage below his apartment. 

Harry parked the car so the paparazzi could see him but not Louis so he could keep Louis away from the flash storm that would happen if they knew what he looked like. As far as the paparazzi will know is he is bringing some random girl up to his apartment who will leave sometime this weekend, even though the only one entering that apartment will be Louis who will be driven back by Harry on Sunday for school.

Harry opened the trunk and grabbed Louis’ duffle bag and closed it and walked over to Louis’ door and opened it and helped Louis get out of the car and onto the ground. He gave Louis his jacket and put Louis under his arm to hide him from the paparazzi who are currently taking a million photos.

“Who’s the girl Harry?” one of the paparazzi yelled from where they were standing behind the gates to the parking garage.

You can’t get into the parking garage unless you have a key to open the gates and you can’t walk in unless you want to be banned from the properties.

Once they got in the elevator Louis lowered the hood from the jacket and leaned onto Harry’s side, he was missing his afternoon nap.

“Is my Loubear tired?” Harry cooed at Louis who was rubbing his face tiredly into Harry’s side, trying to get comfy. “Once we get to my flat, maybe I’ll join you in an afternoon nap. And then we can eat dinner and do other stuff.” 

The elevator arrived on the top floor and Harry picked Louis up bridal style and carried him to the apartment door where Harry let them in and closed the door with his foot. He carried Louis up to his bedroom and set him on the bed. He let Louis’ duffle bag fall to the ground and got his boyfriend undressed.

He took off Louis’ shoes, shirt, and pants, leaving him in his boxers. He then tucked Louis in and went back down to lock the front door and put his keys in the correct place and walked back to his bedroom. He then got rid of his clothing save for his boxers and got under the blankets and pulled Louis into his arms. 

Louis woke up and looked around at his surroundings. He doesn’t remember getting into Harry’s bed, only that he was in an elevator with Harry.

He looked down and saw his boyfriend passed out with his arms still curled protectively around Louis, not letting anything come between them, gods nor management.

“Hazza, wake up I’m hungry and I don’t want to burn the house down.” Louis whispered at Harry, shaking him a little to wake him up.

When that didn’t work he thought of a better idea. He snuck out of Harry’s arms; not missing the little huff Harry let out with nothing in his arms, and walked to the door. He then turned and took a running started and jumped back onto the bed directly on Harry, thus waking him up.

“What are you doing Louis?” Harry asked, his voice deep with sleep that just made Louis melt.

“I’m hungry and you know I’m not allowed in your kitchen so I had to wake you up.” He said bouncing a little with every word.

“I can think of something else you might like if you don’t stop bouncing on me.” Harry said.

“I think I might like that instead.” Louis said straddling Harry’s legs and leaning down so his face was right in front of Harry’s face.

Harry reached a hand up and gripped Louis’ neck and pulled him down to kiss him. It first started out slow but then heated up with passion and love.

Louis began to grind down into Harry’s lap and felt Harry Jr. begin to harden below him.

“Someone’s happy to see me.” He joked as he leaned back from Harry to catch his breath.

Harry suddenly flipped Louis and him so Louis was lying under Harry with his legs on either side of Harry’s waist. He slowly removed Louis’ underwear leaving Louis naked. He brought his hand up and slowly began to stroke Louis’ cock which slowly begins to harden with each stroke. Harry then stopped stroking Louis which caused Louis to sit up and look down at Harry.

“Why’s you st…” Louis stopped speaking due to Harry engulfing Louis’ length into his mouth. “Oh god.”

Harry began to deep throat Louis into his mouth, while he began to play with Louis’ balls, rolling them in his hands.

Harry let Louis fall out of his mouth and reached over into the nightstand and got out the lube and a condom and set them beside him as he began to kiss Louis again. He then grabbed one of the pillows from the bed and lifted Louis’ hips and put the pillow under his hips and set him back down.

“Harry, do something!” Louis demanded, the pleasure being too much for him to bear.

“Mouth or fingers?” Harry asked looking up into Louis’ eyes.

“I don’t care; just do something before I do it for myself.” Louis demanded.

Harry spread Louis’ legs and brought his mouth down to Louis’ entrance and slowly began to lick. Each lick is deliberate to make Louis wind up but not tip over the edge.

Louis feels as though he might burst from pleasure as Harry’s slow licks drive him to the edge but also hold him back. He so wants to reach down and stroke himself but he knows Harry will stop if he does, and he does not want Harry to stop.

Suddenly there is a finger slowly entering Louis and a mouth attached to his hip. His hips accidentally bucked up and he felt the finger leave him and his body flipped over so he was lying on his stomach. Suddenly a hand came down and smacked his butt, the sound reverberating throughout the nearly silent room.

“Don’t move.” Harry commanded to Louis as Harry poured lube on three of his fingers and slowly added one again.

Harry was even slower this time, knowing what to do to make Louis stay hard but enough that he wouldn’t cum anytime soon.

Harry finally added a second finger after a few minutes and slowly began to scissor him open. Harry knew with two fingers he could touch Louis’ prostate so he angled them so they wouldn’t come close to hitting that spot in Louis.

“Harry, please.” Louis wined. “Do something!” 

Harry finally stopped the slow torture and added a third finger and began to rub against Louis’ prostate. Louis lifted his hips off the bed and let out a loud moan.

“Harry. FUCK.” Louis moaned as he started to rut a little against the bed, trying to relieve some of the hardness in his dick.

Harry stopped the movements of his fingers and brought his other hand up and slapped Louis’ ass two times.

“I told you not to move. Move and I’ll stop and leave you tied to my bed so that you won’t be able to move. Or maybe even a cock ring will make you realize not to disobey me.” Harry said rubbing the skin of Louis’ butt to cool the burn.

Louis nodded a little and stopped his movements, even though he really wanted to just grind down and get himself off if Harry was going to be this slow, but he knew that all this slow buildup would lead to Harry fucking him like his life depended on it. And Louis loved when Harry would get that way because the days after Louis would still feel the stretch from Harry’s cock and he would limp just from the power of Harry’s thrusts.

Suddenly Harry withdrew his finger from Louis and Louis let out a groan of displeasure. He looked up to see what Harry was doing and saw he was putting the condom on and slicking up his cock. 

Louis was suddenly flipped over one last time so he was back on his back and Harry was leaning over him.

“I wanna see you when I slam into your tight little heat and see you cum just from my cock and my cock only. Wanna hear those little moans you try so desperately to hide.” Harry whispered dirtily into Louis ear.

Harry slowly lined his cock up with Louis’ entrance and slowly sank into the tightness of Louis.

Louis could feel Harry slowly fill him up, seeming to almost rip him in half. He could feel every inch go in until finally all of Harry was in Louis and he wasn’t moving so Louis could get used to it before he moved. Louis always had a small kink for pain that Harry knew about but would never test unless with Louis’ permission.

“Move, just please do something.” Louis begged Harry after a minute, just wanting to feel the drag of Harry inside of him.

Harry slowly began to thrust into Louis over and over until he found that spot in Louis that caused him to squeak and arch his back. This was all the sign Harry need to start thrusting faster and faster into Louis, hitting his spot every time. Harry brought his mouth up to Louis’ neck and slowly bit into it leaving a dark mark in its wake. He brought one hand up and began to tweak with Louis’ nipple, which Harry has always known were really sensitive for Louis.

“Harry.” Louis yelled as Harry assaulted Louis’ neck and his nipples.

“That’s it baby, scream my name.” Harry whispered deeply into Louis’ ear as he thrusted deeper and hard into Louis causing him to tip over the edge. His eyes sight grew spotty before it completely faded to black.

Louis finally gain consciousness after a few minutes and saw he was cleaned and Harry currently had him cuddled to his chest, gently running his finger through Louis’ hair and rubbing gently on his lower back.

“Hey. Welcome back to the land of the living. Are you okay?” Harry said looking into Louis’ eyes. This was not the first time Louis had blacked out and this certainly wouldn’t be the last time.

“Yeah, I just know I’ll be incredibly sore tomorrow.” Louis said lying his head back down on Harry’s chest.

“Hopefully not too sore because I was hoping you would be my date to the Brit Awards but if you aren’t up to it I’ll drive you home before I get ready for it.” 

Harry had originally planned for Louis to be there but if he wasn’t then Harry would most likely invite Gemma, even though she would kill him for telling her with very little time for her to plan her outfit. He has already made that mistake once and he is not planning on making it again.

“Yeah, but what will I wear. I don’t exactly have a random suit in my closet and I don’t exactly fit in your clothes love.” Louis said deep in though over what he would wear to the event.

“I had my stylist create an outfit for you to wear so it would match me.” Harry said playing with a few strands of Louis’ hair. 

“Of course you would. Why wouldn’t you plan ahead even when you didn’t know if I would even say yes?” Louis said mockingly at Harry.  
“Shut up. Now I’m gonna go make dinner, any requests?” Harry said, pushing Louis out of his arms and standing up and throwing on some boxers. 

“Pancakes please!” Louis yelled at Harry as Harry walked out of the room. He heard a chuckle follow the footsteps walking away from the room.

Louis went to stand up but then a sudden pain in his lower back made him sit back down on the bed. He knew that he was going to be limping for at least 3 days.

“I really don’t like you right now.” Louis said limping into the kitchen and carefully sitting down on one of the kitchen chairs.

“Aww, is little Louis mad that he’s limping now?” Harry said jokingly as he slide a plate of pancakes in front of Louis.

“I hate you.” Louis said, starting to dig in to the pancakes.

“I love you.” Harry said kissing the top of Louis’ head.

“Love you too you idiot.”


End file.
